


06 - Pessimistic

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little trip in Luffy's head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	06 - Pessimistic

Luffy was now the only one left out of his brothers. They were three, then two, then only one. He couldn't remember what he had done wrong for it to end up like it did. Where did he mess up? What did he do? Why hadn't it work out like it should have? The teen's mind was filled with past memories, trying to figure out the mistake that brought this all upon himself. He was sad, in pain, in  _agony_. He couldn't accept what had become of his brothers. His eyes couldn't see whatever was real in front of him and persisted on showing moments, part of his past, times he spent with his brothers, and with his brothers alone. Moments that would be lost forever if he happened to even forget them. He had to admit, he was scared. He had no one to share those memories with anymore, giving his opinions and listening to the other's opinions, without having to explain what name was giving to whom and what relation he had with that person. He couldn't laugh at his brothers' past mistakes, provoking them into a fight in doing so. There was no more Ace no call him weaker than him, no more Sabo to stop Ace from killing him. There was no more anyone to share those remembrances with without many words. He couldn't bear it. The pain of loosing it all was too great. The nostalgia waves that kept on hitting him dead on were getting stronger and stronger each minute he was living without his brothers there. His heart ached, and his stomach lurched disgustingly at the thoughts. He was alone. In the end, Ace was right: he was weak. He always said that he loved him, he always ruffled his hair with affection, but in the end he had betrayed him. He was too weak. How could he protect anyone that way? Another wave of nostalgia hit him. He remembered sharing a cup of sake with Sabo and Ace, when they shared their promise all the while. He wanted to talk to them about it. Tell Ace how stupid he's been to promise that he would never die. He wanted to tell Sabo that he should have stopped Ace from hitting his head and call him stupid whenever he made a comment. He wanted to tell Ace that he would be stronger than him the next day, because he believed it, and because at the time he was  _alive_. Which he was not anymore. Because he had shown weakness. A weakness that he shouldn't show anymore, but he couldn't erase. Love.

 _I'm sorry, Ace, Sabo._   _If only I was able to move forward..._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... it is kinda dark... sorry about that ^^'


End file.
